mythical_mew_mewfandomcom-20200214-history
Mythical Mew Mew Power
Mythical Mew Mew Power is the English language adaption of Mythical Mew Mew. It was licensed by 4Kids and was aired as part of their 4Kids 4Ever 'Girl Power' block alongside several other shows directed towards young girls, such as Winx Club and Pretty Cure. The opening theme is a remix of Team Up, sung by Bree Sharp, while the ending theme is an instrumental version. The series received mixed-positive reviews from its audience and became one of the more popular shows in its programming block. Lucy Payton has a lot on her plate, school, homework, friends, boys... Oh yeah, she also has to defend planet Earth from aliens, but she's not alone, Lucy has 5 teammates to back her up. They'll need to put aside their differences and get along if they want to save the world. Most of the music in Mythical Mew Mew Power was replaced by an all new score. Songs were even added into scenes that didn't originally have them. The opening theme was changed to a remix of Team Up!, a song that originally acted as the theme song for Mew Mew Power. An instrumental version replaced the ending theme. Practically every character had their name changed to something that better fit the more Americanised setting * Ame Momose - Lucy Payton / Mew Lucy * Kyoho Aitani - Claire Miller / Mew Claire * Suguri Akamura - Dana Lawson / Mew Dana * Nashi Midoriyama - Emily Hartford / Mew Emily * Mikan Kohakusaki - Katie Summers / Mew Katie * Ichijiku Aitani - Mia Miller / Mew Mia * Yasuko Ginza - Evelyn Grayson * Satomi Asakusa - Serena Anderson * Airi Kurosawa - Alexa Marsh * Miki Sato - Minnie Smith * Flan - Niav ("Vain" spelt backwards) * Castella - Cidica ("Acidic" spelled backwards) * Bun - Letha (Short for the word "lethargic") * Soufflé - Devi (Short for the word "devious") * Ganache - Machia (Short for the word "Machiavellian") * Mousse - Lanab ("Banal" spelled backwards) * Cake - Evian ("Naive" spelled backwards) * Queen Mille-Feuille - Queen Peria (Short for the word "imperial") * Princess Galette - Princess Luxuria (Short for the word "luxurious") * Yuzu Kohakusaki - Ashley Summers / Mew Ashley * Kou-Kou Banli - Jasmine Yang / Mew Jasmine * Chiaki Nakano - Beatrice * Satoru Asakusa - Ethan Anderson * Michiru Oshiro - Vanessa * Haruka Momose - Mrs Nichols / Lucy's Mom * Hiroshi Momose - Mr Nichols / Lucy's Dad * Ayako Aitani - Mrs Miller / Claire's Mom * Hector Alon - Mr Allen / Claire's Dad * Miho Akamura - Mrs Lawson * Fujio Akamura - Mr Lawson * Sayaka Midoriyama - Mrs Hartford * Hisashi Midoriyama - Mr Hartford * Daizo Midoriyama - Oliver Hartford * Aiko Midoriyama - Piper Hartford * Akane Kohakusaki - Mrs Summers / Katie and Ashley's Mom * Naoki Kohakusaki - Mr Summers / Katie and Ashley's Dad * Satsuma Kohakusaki - Maddie Summers * Fumiko Murasakita - Mrs Parker / Mia's Mom * Daisuke Aitani - Mr Miller / Mia's Dad * Lan Banli - Mrs Yang / Jasmine's Mom * Hai Banli - Mr Yang / Jasmine's Dad * Biyu Banli - May Yang / Jasmine's Sister * Ichigo Aoyama - Zoey Walters * Minto Aizawa - Corina Bucksworth * Retasu Midorikawa - Bridget Verdant * Bu-Ling Huang - Kikki Benjamin * Zakuro Fujiwara - Renée Roberts * Ringo Akai - Holly Mercer * Berry Shirayuki - Alice Fontaine * Ryou Shirogane - Elliot Grant * Keiichiro Akasaka - Wesley J. Coolridge III * Quiche - Dren ("Nerd" spelt backwards) * Tart - Tarb ("Brat" spelt backwards) * Pie - Sardon (Short for the word "sardonic") * Gâteau du Roi - Aristo (Short for the word "aristocrat") * Kaori Miyama - Harper * Lucy Payton - Cassandra Lee Morris * Claire Miller - Megan Hollingshead * Dana Miller - Suzy Myers * Emily Hartford - Amy Birnbaum * Katie Summers - Amy Palant * Mia Miller - Jessica Calvello * Ashley Summers - Liza Jacqueline * Evelyn Grayson - Carol Jacobanis * Alexa Marsh - Carrie Keranen * Minnie Smith - Rebecca Soler Category:Translations